


Past and Present

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe watches the sun rise over the Seine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present

He'd long since lost count of the number of sunsets and sunrises he'd seen standing on the bridge, looking over where the barge was docked. He'd seen celebrations, lover's quarrels, a funeral of sorts, even challenges from his vantage point. There were times he hated his life as a voyeur. That was then. Now he wouldn't trade the friendships he had with the people from the barge. The barge was gone from its spot now and somehow the sunset was different because instead of concentrating on what may be happening at the Barge, he now could enjoy how the colors changed and streaked the sky giving the city a rosy glow


End file.
